1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for displaying a screen of a mobile terminal having a touch screen, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for displaying items according to predetermined criteria so that user knows the phone is an edit mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a mobile terminal has become a multimedia device capable of providing various additional services such as an electronic dictionary function, a game function, and a schedule management function, etc. As such, there is a need for a user interface that allows a user to conveniently manage and use various types of applications.
The foregoing mobile terminal typically displays an installed application, an application installed by a user, various types of a widget, and folders (referred to as ‘item’ hereinafter) on an idle screen. Here, the idle screen may include a main screen or a home screen. The main screen is a screen provided with a number of application items corresponding to different applications in the mobile terminal, and the home screen is a screen that a user edits items in the main screen according to the user's preferences.
Meanwhile, the user may enter an edit mode for edition such as location change, deletion, and addition of various types of items displayed on an idle screen of the mobile terminal. However, a conventional edit mode does not provide an awareness that the user is in the edit mode.